The Fool for The Weird
by AM-NYM
Summary: Mood Donghae mendadak naik turun jika sudah berkaitan dengan Eunhyuk. Prequel dari No Other coz It's You. EunHae Couple. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Threeshot. Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi. RnR Please...
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : The Fool for The Weird

Part : 1/3 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Eunhae, Slight : YeWook

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Desclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Karena mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.

Summary : Mood Donghae mendadak naik turun jika sudah berkaitan dengan Eunhyuk. Prequel dari No Other coz It's You. EunHae Couple. Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi. RnR Please... **  
>.<strong>

**.**

**Ini adalah Prequel dari 'No Other coz It's You'. Sebenarnya cerita ini saya bikin terlebih dahulu sebelum No Other coz it's You jadi. Oleh karena itu, alur ceritanya sudah tak bisa diganti lagi. Saya minta maaf jika ada miss Typo. Maklum saya tidak terlalu mengerti akan hal itu (_ _)**

**.**

**.  
>Chapter 1<br>.**

**.  
><strong>

**(Eunhyuk POV)**

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku melirik jam tanganku. Aargh! Kenapa dia lama sekali? Apa dia lupa atau mungkin kenapa-napa dijalan? Pertanyaan semacam itu terus berputar-putar diotakku. Sudah satu jam lebih dari waktu yang ditentukan, tapi dia masih belum datang-datang juga.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Kelihatannya gelisah sekali?" tanya Siwon mengagetkanku.

"Ah itu, apa Donghae sudah datang? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi." jawabku.

"Ah... Donghae katanya akan sedikit terlambat. Katanya tadi ia harus menemui seseorang dulu." jawab Siwon.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu siapa hyung." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Baiklah kalau begitu, setidaknya ia tidak mengingkari janjinya dan datang kemari. Tapi... Siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Siwon tadi? Aku jadi penasaran.

Aku kembali keaktivitasku sebelumnya, yaitu bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke dorm. Hari ini aku, Siwon, Eeteuk hyung, Shindong hyung dan Sungmin hyung baru saja selesai mengisi acara di KBS.

"MAAF KAMI TERLAMBAT." teriakan seseorang membuatku kaget. Aku melihat Donghae masuk dengan senyum lebar terpampang diwajahnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Aku sudah lapar." ujar Shindong hyung kesal. Donghae hanya nyengir kuda.

"Sudahlah hyung, ini sudah kami belikan makanan." Ah! Suara itu! Itu suara Kibum. Ia baru saja muncul dengan sekantong makanan ditangannya.

"Ah! Hyukkie hyung!" sapanya.

Aku tersenyum lalu segera menghampiri dan memeluknya. "Kibum-ah... kenapa tak bilang kalau mau menjemput kami juga?" tanyaku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku sengaja memberimu kejutan hyung." jawabnya.

Hahh... Aku benar-benar merindukan sosoknya dan kuyakin yang lain juga begitu.

.

.

**(Donghae POV)**

Hari ini aku sudah janji akan menjemput mereka, tapi berhubung aku ini payah dalam menyetir akhirnya aku harus meminta bantuan Kibum. Yah... kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya saat sedang mencari cara untuk menjemput mereka. Selain itu aku juga ingat kata-kata Hyukkie dan yang lainnya kalau mereka sangat merindukan Kibum.

"Donghae! Kenapa melamun begitu?" pertanyaan Sungmin hyung benar-benar membuatku kaget.

"Tidak kenapa-napa hyung." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Kau tidak sakitkan? Tidak biasanya kau tenang seperti ini." tanya Sungmin hyung tak percaya.

"Benar hyung, aku tidak apa-apa." jawabku.

"kau sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini Donghae." ujar Sungmin hyung lalu pergi bergabung bersama Hyukkie dan yang lainnya.

Aku menatap Hyukkie, sepertinya dia senang sekali bertemu dengan Kibum. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ada yang mengganjal dihatiku setiap melihatnya. Apa ya? entahlah! Aku juga tidak tahu.

.

.

**(Author POV)**

Mereka tiba di dorm tak lama kemudian. Mereka berhamburan masuk bak air bah. Beberapa melangkah lunglai menuju kamar, yang lain memutuskan untuk menghibur diri dengan mandi, dan yang lainnya bercengkrama hangat di ruang tivi.

"Pulang juga, kalian?" sapa Yesung yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Ryeowook menyusulnya sambil menguap lebar.

"Halo, hyung." sapanya sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Hei, aku tidak disapa?" tanya Kibum sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Yesung dan Ryeowook berhenti dan menatap sang rapper. Mata mereka membulat.

"KIBUM-AH!" seru mereka. Serta merta mereka menyerbu dan memeluk Kibum erat-erat. Kibum hanya tertawa.

"Halo, hyung." sapanya sambil terkekeh geli.

Donghae duduk di sofa, meraih remote dan menyalakan televisi. Entah mengapa moodnya tidak terlalu baik hari ini.

Eunhyuk menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Ya, Donghae-ah." panggil Eunhyuk.

"Hnn?" sahut Donghae tanpa menatap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, menatap namja di hadapannya itu dengan keheranan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Mwoka?" Donghae balik bertanya. Eunhyuk menghela nafas.

"Moodmu sedang tidak baik?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan tersenyum.

"Ani." jawabnya. Ia bangkit. "Aku mandi dulu. YA! Siwon-ah! Cepat keluar!" serunya seraya berjalan pergi.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, menatap heran punggung Donghae hingga ia menghilang masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ya, Hyukkie." panggil Eeteuk.

"Ne, hyung?" sahut Eunhyuk seraya bangkit dan menghampiri Eeteuk.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Donghae?" tanya Eeteuk to-the-point. Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Mulla yo," sahut Eunhyuk. "Mungkin aku berbuat sesuatu yang membuatnya jengkel. Entahlah, nanti akan kutanyakan padanya."

Eeteuk mengangguk-angguk. "Masalahnya belakangan ini dia agak aneh." timpalnya sambil lalu.

Eunhyuk menatap Eeteuk, lalu kembali menatap pintu kamar mandi. Agak aneh? Batinnya. Apa yang terjadi pada Donghae sebenarnya?

.

.

**(Donghae POV)**

Aish. Apa yang kulakukan? Maaf, Hyukkie, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi entah mengapa aku enggan berada dekatmu saat ini. Perasaanku aneh.

Kutatap wajahku di cermin yang memantulkan tiap inchi dari detail wajahku. Kuangkat tuas keran dan kutadahkan tanganku menampung air itu. Sejenak aku teringat kata-kata Sungmin hyung. Aku sedikit aneh? Akhir-akhir ini? Apakah mereka tidak sadar bahwa aku ini memang aneh? Kualirkan air di tanganku itu pada wajahku. Segar.

Setidaknya sekarang kuharap aku bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam box shower dan membersihkan diri.

Aku keluar 10 menit kemudian, Hyukkie sedang tertawa-tawa bersama dengan Kibum dan Wookie. Aku menghela nafas, dan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku. Eeteuk hyung sedang di dalam kamar, melakukan sesuatu dengan komputer kesayangannya.  
>Kusapa dia alakadarnya sebelum aku mengambil dan mengganti pakaian. Aku menatapnya.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" tanyaku saat aku baru selesai mengganti celana. Aku meraih kaosku dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hanya melakukan sesuatu dengan komposing lagu." jawabnya. Aku menatapnya.

"Lagu untuk Album Repackage itu?" tanyaku. Eeteuk hyung mengangguk.

"Tapi... dasar Henry, kenapa dia belum datang-datang juga?" keluhnya. Aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Dia pasti datang, hyung." kataku. "Maklum, dia itu mudah rindu rumah."

Eeteuk hyung tertawa. "Benar juga," desahnya. "Ternyata meski begitu dia itu masih tetap bocah."

Ia meraih ponselnya. "Aku mau twitt dia saja, deh." bisiknya. Aku tersenyum, lalu memakai kaosku.

Kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar kami. Ya, sebentar lagi kami kembali masuk ke dapur rekaman untuk merekam album Repackage, 4 lagu baru. Aku menghela nafas. Kutatap Hyukkie, Kibum dan Wookie yang masih belum bosan juga untuk bicara satu sama lain. Entah sejak kapan si Kibum jadi cerewet begitu. Aku menghela nafas, dan kusunggingkan senyumanku. Kuhirup udara dan kuhampiri mereka.

"Heyho~!" seruku. Tak akan kubiarkan kalian mengatakan aku sedang bukan diriku sekarang.

.

.

**(Eunhyuk POV)**

"Heyho~!" seru Donghae sambil melompat ketengah-tengah kami.

"DONGHAE HYUNG!" seru Kibum dan Wookie kaget. Sementara itu Donghae hanya nyengir kuda melihat reaksi keduanya. Senang bisa melihatnya seperti ini, sepertinya moodnya sudah kembali.

"Ya Hyukkie hyung! Kenapa tiba-tiba senyum-senyum gak jelas begitu?" tanya Kibum mengagetkanku. Donghae dan Wookie hanya mengagguk-angguk setuju.

"Tidak kenapa-napa. Aku hanya senang saja kau bisa kemari" jawabku sambil merangkul Kibum. "kau tahu? Rasanya sepi sekali jika kalian tidak ada" lanjutku. Tanpa kusadari airmataku pun jatuh.

"Hyukkie kenapa menangis?" tanya Donghae.

Aku menghapus airmataku dengan punggung tanganku. "Aku senang sekali... Kupikir setelah Hankyung hyung mengajukan tuntutan dan Kangin hyung diskors, Kibum juga..." Aku tak bisa menghentikan airmataku. Aku senang sekaligus sedih.

"Sudahlah... Jangan cengeng seperti itu..." ujar Donghae sambil menghapus airmataku dengan tangannya lalu memelukku. "bukan hanya kau saja. Kami semua juga sama sepertimu." ujarnya.

Aku segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmataku. Aku tersenyum lebar menatap mereka semua.

.

.

**(Author POV)**

Kibum dan Ryeowook hanya melongo melihat Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dengan penuh kasih sayang. Keduanya memang dekat dan menjadi couple yang sangat populer diantara yang lainnya. Mereka sama sekali tak pernah ragu-ragu memberikan fanservice. Namun apa itu juga berlaku untuk sesama member?

"Ya! kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk menyadarkan keduanya.

"A..Aniyo..." jawab Kibum dan Ryeowook gugup.

"Dasar kalian ini! Aku dan Hyukkie kan sering melakukannya, kenapa kalian masih kaget?" tanya Donghae seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran mereka.

"A... Ani... Aku..." Ryeowook tidak bisa menyesaikan kata-katanya. Meskipun ia dan Yesung kadang juga melakukan hal yang sama didepan rekan-rekan mereka namun itu tidak jadi masalah karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Sementara itu Donghae dan Eunhyuk...

"Jagiya~~~" panggil Yesung sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook sehingga kekasihnya itu kaget setengah mati.

"Hyung! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu!" seru Ryeowok kesal. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sikap Yesung yang sama sekali tidak bisa membaca suasana.

"Jangan marah seperti itu... Aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana kok." jawab Yesung lalu ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Iya... tapi jangan aku yang jadi korbannya." ujar Ryeowook kesal sambil manyun.  
>Yesung tersenyum lalu mencium bibir mungil Ryeowook sekilas. "Karena kau yang cocok jadi korbannya" jawabnya santai.<p>

"HYUUUUUUUNG!" teriak Ryeowook membuat seluruh penghuni apartemen mereka menutup telinga.

.

.

**(Donghae POV)**

Yesung hyung dan Wookie akhirnya kembali kekamar mereka. Dasar Yesung hyung, apa dia gak tau kalau perbuatannya itu hampir saja membuat telinga kami pecah. Meskipun suara Wookie sangat bagus tapi tetap saja teriakannya tadi itu mengerikan. Namun cukup mengherankan yang lainnya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan Wookie barusan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kibum dan Eunhyuk yang masih melongo melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

"Apa mereka itu beneran pacaran?" tanya Kibum tak mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Ne..." jawabku santai.

"Benarkah!" tanya Kibum dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"Tentu saja!" Jawabku pasti. "Memangnya kau tidak tahu Hyukkie?" tanyaku pada Hyukkie. Kenapa dia ikutan kaget?

"Aniyo, aku memang pernah mendengar kalau mereka jadian, kukira hanya gosip... Tak kusangka mereka beneran pacaran." jawab Hyukkie.

"Aku juga berpikiran sama dengan Hyukkie hyung." tambah Kibum. "Kupikir mereka hanya mencari sensasi saja. Apalagi melihat sifat Yesung hyung yang super duper aneh, siapapun pasti akan sulit untuk percaya."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kibum wajar saja mengira kalau itu hanya gosip belaka, tapi Hyukkie... Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tak menyadari kalau Yesung hyung dan Wookie itu beneran pacaran? Apa ada yang salah dengan otaknya? Tapi kurasa tidak juga... dia kan emang lemot. Kalau yang ini saja dia gak sadar, bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Apa dia juga tidak meyadarinya?

.

.

**(Eunhyuk POV)**

Aku melabuhkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, kutinggal Kibum diluar bersama dengan Donghae. Yesung hyung.. . dan Wookie. Jadi gosip itu nyata? Yah, aku baru tahu. Mereka berdua memang pasangan yang aneh. Kupikir hubungan mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih hanyalah gosip aneh yang dibuat oleh fans. Tapi ternyata.. Hii! membayangkannya saja membuatku bergidik.

Pikiranku kembali pada perkataan Eeteuk hyung barusan. Donghae bergelagat sedikit aneh belakangan ini. Ya, kuakui memang benar. Beberapa hari ini moodnya naik turun macam pompa? Sering kulihat ia melamun, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Ikan itu.. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Hae?

Aku menghela nafas, kugaruk alisku yang tidak gatal. Aigoo, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa belakangan ini kau melamun? Dan kenapa belakangan ini tidak bersemangat saat kusapa? Aish, mulla yo! Kulakulan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi pada Eeteuk hyung, akan kutanyakan langsung padamu nanti, Donghae.

Aku bangkit, kuintip ruang tv. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lha? mana si Kibum dan si Donghae? Apa jangan-jangan mereka mengikuti jejak Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh berdua? Haish! Mikir apa kau, Hyuk? Mana mungkin lah? Mereka pria normal sepertimu! Meski taraf kenormalanlu pun harus kauukur sesekali.

Aku kembali melempar tubuhku ke atas ranjang.

BHUMP!

Kututup mataku, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran atas Yesung hyung dan Wookie. Kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Yha, lelaki lajang!" suara Kibum. Kubuka paksa mataku yang nyaris terlelap itu dan kuangkat kepalaku dan kutatap dia.

"Ne, Bum-ah?" sahutku. Kibum melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Pasti sedang memikirkan Yesung hyung dan Wookie hyung, ya?" tebaknya tepat sasaran. Aku kembali menyandarkan kepalaku di ranjang.

"Persis." jawabku. Kibum menghampiriku dan duduk di atas ranjangku. Ia menepuk kakiku dan aku pun duduk menghadapnya.

"Kau dan Donghae hyung, bagaimana?" tanya Kibum. Aku menatap wajahnya yang penasaran.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Maksudku hubungan kalian." jawabnya. "Hubunganmu dengan Donghae hyung seperti apa?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya hal itu? Apa karena YeWook couple barusan? Aku menggeleng.

"Kami hanya teman." jawabku. Aku tersenyum. "Ah, tidak, kami sahabat."

"Sahabat? Tidak lebih?" tanyanya. Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Tentu saja tidak!" tukasku. "Maumu aku seperti YeWook couple?"

Kibum tertawa renyah. "Ani," tukasnya cepat. "Aku hanya bertanya.

Aku menatapnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, kau tahu aku jarang bersama kalian," katanya. Memang betul dasar babo. Tak tahukah kau betapa kami merindukanmu? "Siapa tahu aku ketinggalan berita hangat."

Aku tertawa bersamanya. "Dasar," keluhku. "Oh, ya."

"Hnn?" sahut Kibum. Aku terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk bertanya padanya masalah Donghae.

"Tadi-kau bersama Donghae, kan?" tanyaku. Kibum mengangguk.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya mantap. "Aku juga kan rindu padanya."

Ia tertawa. "Lalu kenapa kalau aku bersamanya?"

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengannya?" tanyaku. Kibum terdiam lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak juga," tukasnya. "Memangnya dia kenapa?"

Aku mendengung sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Kibum menepuk lututku.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kibum lagi. Aku menghela nafas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawabku. "Tapi Eeteuk hyung bilang dia sedikit aneh."

Kibum menatapku heran. "Aneh seperti apa? Bukankah dia memang aneh?"

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan begitu..." tukasku. "Belakangan ini mood nya naik-turun. Entahlah. Biasanya dia cerita padaku bila ada sesuatu, namun belakangan ini dia seperti menjauhiku, apalagi tadi."

Kibum mengetuk dagunya. "Jinjja?"

Aku mengangguk. "Jinjjayo." jawabku. Ia terdiam.

"Aigoo, decaknya. "Tanyakanlah padanya, hyung, bukankah lebih baik begitu?"

Aku menggangguk. "Akan kutanyakan nanti," jawabku.

.

.

**(Author POV)**

Kibum bangkit dan kembali menepuk lutut Eunhyuk.

"Sudah ya… Aku keluar dulu, sekarang aku mau mengobservasi apa saja yang dilakukan YeWook couple." katanya.

Eunhyuk mengernyit. "Yha! Kau menjijikan!" gerutunya.

Kibum hanya tertawa lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Ia berhenti.

"Ah ya hyung..." panggilnya.

"Hnn." sahut Eunhyuk sambil menatap dongsaengnya yang super sibuk itu.

Kibum terdiam sejenak. "Ah tidak" tukasnya. "Bogoshipo." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan. "Nado bogoshipo." jawabnya.

Kibum mengangguk lalu membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar. Ia menghela nafas lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Curhatan Eunhyuk mengenai Donghae masih berada dibenaknya. Ia berdiri didepan pintu kamar Eunhyuk ketika Donghae menyapanya.

"Hei Bummie." sapa Donghae.

Kibum melepaskan genggamannya pada tuas pintu kamar Eunhyuk dan tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Ah hyung." timpalnya.

Donghae terdiam. Ia menatap Kibum lalu pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Kibum yang menyadarinya pun mengikuti tatapan mata Donghae.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Kibum.

Donghae mengerjap. "Kau..."

"Hnn?" pancing Kibum.

Donghae menghela nafas, tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aniyo," tukasnya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Donghae berjalan melewati Kibum dengan langkah cepat menuju dapur. Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap Donghae lalu kamar Donghae.

'Apa ini seperti yang kubayangkan?' batin Kibum sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan penasaran.

to be continued

.

.

Maaf, saya kembali lagi dengan ff EunHae. Saya sengaja membuat karakter Eunhyuk super lemot disini, karena menurut saya dia itu memang amat sangat lemot. #ditendang Eunhyuk. Ini juga saya dedikasikan untuk beberapa orang yang meminta ff EunHae lagi, tapi saya tidak ingat siapa saja =.=a

Akhir kata :

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : The Fool for The Weird

Part : 2/3 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Eunhae, Slight : YeWook

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Desclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Karena mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.

Summary : Mood Donghae mendadak naik turun jika sudah berkaitan dengan Eunhyuk. Prequel dari No Other coz It's You. EunHae Couple. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi. RnR Please... **  
>.<strong>

**.**

**Ini adalah Prequel dari 'No Other coz It's You'. Sebenarnya cerita ini saya bikin terlebih dahulu sebelum No Other coz it's You jadi. Oleh karena itu, alur ceritanya sudah tak bisa diganti lagi. Saya minta maaf jika ada miss Typo. Maklum saya tidak terlalu mengerti akan hal itu (_ _)**

**.**

**.  
>Chapter 2<br>.**

**.  
>(Donghae POV)<strong>

Kibum... Kenapa dia berwajah seperti itu didepan kamar Hyukkie? Seperti memikirkan sesuatu...

Hahh... Aku meneguk air yang ada didalam botol air minumku. Ayolah Lee Donghae... mungkin saja dia masih bingung dengan hubungan YeWook begitu juga dengan Hyukkie. Aku tidak boleh berburuk sangka...

"Yha! Donghae!" tiba-tiba Heechul hyung mengagetkanku.

"Nde hyung?" tanyaku.

"Temani aku belanja yuk..." ajaknya sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya. Maaf saja hyung, meskipun kau mengeluarkan jurus andalanmu itu aku tidak bisa ikut.

"Mianhae hyung, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu." tolakku.

"Lagu itu ya? Hahh... Kenapa jadi begini sih? Hannie, Kangin dan Kibum-ah..." ujarnya sedih.

"Ah hyung! Kalau kau mau ajak Kibum saja?" usulku.

Heechul hyung kelihatan kaget dengan usulku. "Kibum ada disini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ne hyung, kalau kau mau aku akan memanggilnya." jawabku sambil berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku sendiri yang mengajaknya." tolak Heechul hyung. Kegembiraan terpancar jelas dari matanya. Pasti dia juga merindukan Kibum karena Heechul hyung langsung memanggil Heechul hyung.

Sudah 10 menit sejak Heechul hyung pergi belanja bersama Kibum. Heechul hyung langsung membuat keributan sedetik setelah ia menghampiri Kibum. Aku tidak tau Kibum diapakan olehnya, yang pasti Kibum terlihat acak-acakan. Mungkin karena bangun tidur. Seingatku semalam Kibum mabuk berat entah kenapa.

Sekarang hanya ada aku, Hyukkie, Eeteuk hyung, Yesung hyung dan Wokkie. Yang lainnya lagi pergi. Enaknya ngapain ya?

"Donghae-ah!" tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah berani menggangguku. Aku terbelalak melihat Hyukkie tersenyum kearahku. Senyum yang selalu bisa membuatku lebih tenang.

"Hyukkie." sahutku.

"Kenapa melamun?" tanyanya sambil duduk disebelahku.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya merasa bosan." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Ia hanya memandangku heran. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.

"Hei Donghae-ah, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang menarik" ajaknya tiba-tiba.

"Boleh! Apa?" jawabku semangat. Ditengah kebosanan seperti ini kurasa itu ide yang sangat bagus.

Hyukkie terlihat berpikir keras sambil memutar-mutar bola matanya. Itu membuatnya semakin manis saja.

"Entahlah! Aku juga tidak tahu" jawabnya setelah sekian lama berpikir. Aku langsung cengo mendengar jawabannya. Dasar aneh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat latihan. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak menari berdua denganmu" ajakku. Kurasa itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Ide bagus! Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat" jawabnya senang dan langsung menarik tanganku begitu saja tanpa tahu perasaanku.

.

.

**(Eunhyuk POV)**

Lagi-lagi begini, padahal saat di dorm tadi moodnya bagus, tapi begitu sampai disini moodnya jelek lagi. Hae.. sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?

Aku memandang Donghae yang masih melanjutkan tariannya. Ini sedikit aneh, tidak biasanya ia tidak memandangku saat menari bersama. Apa aku telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah sehingga dia tidak mau memandangku dan menjauhi seperti ini.

"Donghae-ah." panggilku.

Donghae langsung menghentikan tariannya dan memantikan musik.

"Nde?" tanyanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit aneh, kenapa?" tanyaku langsung.

"Aneh? Kurasa tidak, aku baik-baik saja dan tetap seperti biasanya." jawabnya heran sambil memutarkan tubuhnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mungkin cuma perasaanku saja." ujarku sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak mau dia kepikiran.

Kami kembali menari bersama. Kali ini moodnya kembali membaik namun ia masih sedikit menjaga jarak denganku. Aku tak tahu kenapa, apa aku membuat sesuatu hal yang membuatnya kesal padaku?

"Hae..." panggilku ditengah-tengah tarian kami.

"Hnn" sahutnya.

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kau menjaga jarak denganku? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu kesalahan padamu?" tanyaku polos. Terlalu polos malah.

Donghae menghentikan tariannya. Lagi-lagi dia terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

.

.

**(Donghae POV)**

"Kenapa?" ulang Hyukkie. Aku masih memunggunginya, menatap bayanganku dan dia dari cermin. Aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk kukatakan padanya.

"Hei, Donghae." ia menghampiriku. Kujauhi dia seraya mengambil handukku sebagai dalih.

"Aku menjauhimu?" tanyaku. Aku mengambil air minum dan meneguknya banyak-banyak.

"Ya." jawab Hyukkie. Aku menghela nafas dan kutolehkan wajahku padanya.

"Masa iya?" tanyaku berbohong. "Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Hyukkie."  
>Aku menghapus peluh di wajahku, sementara ia tetap menatapku.<p>

"Tapi..." Aku mencoba mengantisipasi pertanyaannya. Maaf, Hyukkie bukan maksudku seperti ini. Hanya saja bila aku tetap berada di dekatmu, aku takut tidak bisa menahan diri dan lepas kendali. Sungguh, maafkan aku.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku setenang mungkin. Hyukkie masih menatapku. Aku tahu, separuh hatinya masih menantikan jawabanku.

"Aku... Kau benar-benar tidak sedang marah padaku, 'kan?" tanyanya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu, Hyuk? Kenapa harus ada perasaan ini?

Aku tersenyum padanya dan menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aniyo." tukasku.

Hyukkie masih nampak belum puas, ia membuka mulutnya, namun kembali mengatupkannya.

"Arasso." jawabnya.

Sejenak aku merasa lega karena ia berhenti bertanya, namun disisi lain aku merasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong. Tapi... Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya reaksi Hyukkie bila kukatakan padanya tentang perasaanku ini. Aku.. Aku hanya takut membayangkannya.  
>Kuhela lagi nafasku.<p>

"Ayo, Hyuk." kataku. "Mari kita menari lagi."  
>.<p>

.

**(Eunhyuk POV)**

Aku dan Donghae sudah kembali ke dorm. Setibanya kami di dorm, Donghae langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, karena ia berkeringat banyak sekali. Kuhela nafasku, dan kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

Mendengar jawaban Donghae barusan, aku merasa tidak begitu yakin, namun setidaknya aku lega karena dia tidak marah padaku. Ini hanya perasaanku saja, perasaanku yang begitu paranoid, entah mengapa.

Kutatap bayanganku di cermin.

Tapi mengapa ia butuh waktu yang lama untuk menjawabnya? Apa dia bingung? Bingung karena apa? Karena diriku kah? Maaf bila aku merepotkanmu, Hae.

"Kami pulaaang!" suara nyaring Heechul hyung nyaris meledakkan gendang telingaku. Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar.

"Halo, hyung," sapaku. "Dan Kibum. Selamat Datang."

Kibum mengela nafas panjang sambil meletakkan banyak barang bawaan yang kutebak segalanya milik Heechul hyung. AKu menghampirinya.

"Belanja apa saja?" tanyaku sambil berbisik. Kibum melirik Heechul hyung yang sedang meraih keluar sebuah topi baru dan mencobanya dengan genit.

Ia menghela nafas. "Apalagi kalau bukan alat perawatan kulit, wajah dan rambutnya?" timpal Kibum dengan suara rendah. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sementara aku hanya terkikik geli.

"Aduh, aku kebelet nih," kata Kibum. Ia menatapku. "Siapa di kamar mandi?"

"Donghae." jawabku. Kibum menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau sudah bicara padanya" tanya Kibum. Aku mengangguk.

"Dia bilang kalau itu hanya perasaanku saja." jawabku.

Kibum terkekeh. "Tuh kan, kubilang juga apa?" katanya.

Ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, hyung!"

Aku menatap punggungnya. "Yha! Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Sudah kubilang aku mau pipis!" jawabnya. Aku menghela nafas. Ya, Kibum benar, aku terlalu banyak berpikir..

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menonton Heechul hyung mencoba-coba barang yang dibelinya. Hingga..

PRANG!

"DONGHAE HYUNG!"  
>.<p>

.

**(Author POV)**

"DONGHAE HYUNG!" pekik Kibum saat melihat apa yang terjadi. Donghae memukul cermin sekuat tenaga tanpa melindungi tangannya sama sekali.

Donghae hanya terdiam menatap lantai yang dinodai oleh darahnya sendiri.

"Kibum, ada apa? Donghae kenapa?" tanya Heechul khawatir.

Eunhyuk terbelalak melihat tangan Donghae yang bersimbah darah. "Donghae-ah, tanganmu kenapa?" tanyanya seraya membersihkan luka Donghae dengan handuk.

"Sudahlah hyung, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sengaja memecahkan cermin saat menari tadi." jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Eunhyuk.  
>Ketiganya hanya bisa diam menatap kepergian Donghae sampai akhirnya Kibum menyusul Donghae.<p>

"Donghae hyung..." panggil Kibum sambil mengejar salah satu main dancer itu.  
>Heechul dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap kepergian keduanya. Berbagai pertanyaaan muncul dibenak keduanya.<p>

"Eunhyuk, apa Donghae sedang ada masalah?" tanya Heechul.

"Molla hyung, akhir-akhir ini dia tidak pernah bercerita banyak padaku" jawab Eunhyuk.

Heechul mengernyitkan dahi mendengar jawaban dongsaengnya itu. "Kalian sedang tidak ada masalahkan?" tanyanya selidik.

Eunhyuk menatap Heechul yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "Aniyo hyung, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku merasa dia sedikit menjaga jarak denganku. Pas aku tanya dia bilang itu hanya perasaanku saja" jawab Eunhyuk jujur.

Heechul menghela nafas. "Mungkin juga" komentarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang bingung.  
>.<p>

.

**(Donghae POV)**

"Hyung! Donghae hyung!" Kibum tak henti-hentinya memanggilku. Namun aku sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, aku hanya membalut luka ditanganku gara-gara tindakan bodoh yang aku lakukan tadi.

"Hyung... ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau melukai dirimu sendiri?" tanya Kibum khawatir.

"Aku sudah bilangkan, aku tidak sengaja memecahkan cermin saat menari di kamar mandi." jawabku bohong. Mana mungkin aku bilang yang sesungguhnya pada bocah ini.

Kibum menatapku dengan tajam. "Hyung, jangan bohong! Aku melihatmu memukul cermin dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" ujar Kibum tegas.

Aku kembali menatap hasil perbuatanku. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit kesal." jawabku pendek.

Lagi-lagi Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya. Aku yakin dia pasti memikirkan hal ini. Harus kuakui aku memang cukup kesulitan untuk membohongi orang yang sudah menjadi orang terdekatku sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu selain Hyukkie.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyukkie hyung kan?" Pertanyaanya benar-benar membuatku kaget. Aku memaksakan diriku tersenyum.

"100 untukmu pintar!" jawabku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kibum hanya menatapku lalu menghela nafas. "Kapan kau akan jujur hyung?" ujarnya pelan namun sangat membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"Apa maksudmu Kibum-ah?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini" ujarnya lalu pergi.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan diotakku.

to be continued

.

.

Maaf jika chapter kali ini pendek. Itu disengaja #plak #dilemparreaders. Saya sempat berpikir untuk me-publish chapter akhirnya hari ini, namun entah kenapa saya memutuskan kalau chapter akhirnya di publish beberapa hari kemudian saja #plak. Maafkan saya atas kesengajaan ini (_ _)

**Balasan Review :**

**MutyaHyukjae : Annyeong mutya~~ ^^ aku sengaja bikin Eunhyuk super lemot soalnya menurutku dia memang begitu. Hehehe #dilemparEunhyuk. Kalau Kibum dia hanya memastikan saja.**

**Inchangel : Iya ^^ baca terus ya... chapter depan udah happy ending ^^**

**Pussy : Yap! Maklum dia kan cemburuan... *padahal aslinya unyuk lebih parah***

**Matsura Akimoto : Arigatou~~ Hontou ni arigatou~~~ (_ _) padahal menurutku alur, ide dan yang lainnya biasa aja. Iya, Donghae nya cemburuan... dan dia juga gak tau kalau Kibum udah ada yang punya. Trus kalau Eunhyuk, itu benar-benar amat sangat disengaja dibikin lemot. Hahahaha... #ditendangEunhyuk**

Akhir kata :

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : The Fool for The Weird

Part : 3/3 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Eunhae

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Desclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama saja. Karena mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.

Summary : Mood Donghae mendadak naik turun jika sudah berkaitan dengan Eunhyuk. Prequel dari No Other coz It's You. EunHae Couple. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi. RnR Please…

.

.

**Ini adalah Prequel dari 'No Other coz It's You'. Sebenarnya cerita ini saya bikin terlebih dahulu sebelum No Other coz it's You jadi. Oleh karena itu, alur ceritanya sudah tak bisa diganti lagi. Saya minta maaf jika ada miss Typo. Maklum saya tidak terlalu mengerti akan hal itu (_ _)**

.

**.****  
>Part 3<br>**.

.  
><strong>(Eunhyuk POV)<strong>

****Aku menghela nafas. Masih duduk termenung di sofa ruang tengah. Apa katanya tadi? Memecahkan kaca karena menari? Tarian macam apa yang seperti itu?

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, merasa pusing. Hingga kemudian kudapati Kibum berjalan ke arahku dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sampingku lalu menghela nafas.

"Donghae tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Kibum mengusap wajahnya.

"Mulla yo, hyung," jawabnya. Aku mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Kibum menatapku lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Bicaralah padanya, hyung," katanya. Ia bangkit. "Aku pinjam kamarmu."

Aku menatap punggung Kibum hingga ia menghilang masuk ke kamarku.

Aku terdiam.

Aku harus bicara dengannya... Ya, benar... Kau harus bicara padanya, Eunhyuk...  
>Setelah beberapa lama memutuskan, akhirnya aku mendapati diriku berjalan menuju kamar Donghae. Sejenak aku terdiam di depan kamarnya sebelum kuraih tuas pintu kamarnya.<p>

Bicara padanya, Hyuk. Tanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Sekarang.

Aku mengetuk pintunya. "Donghae ah," panggilku. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku kembali mengetuk pintunya. "Donghae ah?"

Kemudian terdengar suara klik pelan, "Masuklah," katanya.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan kubuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aku ingin bicara," kataku. Aku menutup pintu kamarnya. Donghae terdiam, masih memunggungiku, lalu ia berbalik dan menatap wajahku.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan, Hyukkie," katanya. Aku menatap wajahnya. Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu? Kenapa matanya memerah?

"Donghae-ah," panggilku. Aku menghampirinya, ia melangkah mundur. "Hei, kau menangis?"

Ia mengusap wajahnya, lalu menatapku. "Hyukkie... Aku..."

"Kenapa? Kau butuh sesuatu? Katakanlah padaku!" kataku sedikit memaksa. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku—menyukaimu, Hyukkie," katanya. Mataku membelalak.

"Mwo?"

.  
><strong>(Donghae POV)<strong>

****Aku terus berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kibum barusan. Aku menatap luka di tanganku. Lalu menghela nafas. Kuraih ponselku dan kuhubungi nomer Kibum.

"Ne, hyung?" sahutnya. Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau dimana?" tanyaku. Ia menghela nafas.

"Dikamar Eunhyuk hyung, aku ingin istirahat," jawabnya. "Ada apa?"

Hatiku tidak tenang.

"Tenang saja, Eunhyuk hyung tidak bersamaku," katanya lagi. Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud perkataan Kibum tadi.

"Bum ah," panggilku.

"Hnn?"

"Hokshi..." desahku pelan. "Kau tahu tentang perasaanku pada Hyukkie?"

Ia terdiam lama, lalu menghela nafas. "Ne, hyung," jawabnya. "Aku tahu."

Aku tertawa pelan. Entah mengapa segalanya menjadi buram, dan mataku terasa panas. Kutatap wajahku dari pantulan cermin. Ah... Aku menangis... Akhirnya bisa kuluapkan juga ganjalan hati ini.

"Naega ottokhae, Bum ah?" tanyaku. "Ottokhae?"

"Hyung? Kau menangis?" tanyanya. Aku menghirup udara, lalu kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Aniyo," tukasku. Kibum terdiam.

"Kau tidak pandai membohongiku, hyung," katanya. "Sudah... Katakan saja segalanya pada Hyukkie hyung."

"Tapi aku takut..." tukasku.

"Takut akan apa? Kau tidak bersalah, hyung," celanya. "Memiliki perasaan suka dan cinta pada seseorang itu tidak salah."

Aku menghapus air mataku. "Aku tahu. Tapi orang ini adalah Hyukkie."

Kibum kembali menghela nafas. "Cobalah katakan padanya dulu," usul Kibum. "Berusahalah berpikir positif, hyung."

Aku tersenyum, lalu kembali kuusap ujung mataku. "Ne, gomawo, Bum ah," kataku pelan.

"Hnn," sahutnya. Kumatikan panggilan itu, dan kutenangkan diriku sendiri. Ayo, Lee Donghae.. Kau bisa melakukan ini.. Kau bisa mengatakan hal ini padanya.  
>Pintu kamarku diketuk.<p>

"Donghae ah," itu suara Hyukkie. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Itu dia... Benar aku harus bicara padanya... Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali...

"Donghae ah?" panggilnya lagi. Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu aku bangkit dan memutar kunci.

Pintu terbuka.

"Masuklah," kataku. Ia melangkah masuk.

"Aku ingin bicara," katanya. Aku belum berani menatap wajahnya. Sungguh. Batinku menjerit ingin memeluknya, namun aku tidak bisa. Tidak dengan perasaan satu arah ini. Kemudian kumantapkan hatiku lalu berbalik menatapnya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan, Hyukkie," kataku. Ia menatap wajahku. Wajahnya berubah cemas.

"Donghae-ah," dengan cemas ia melangkah maju, namun kutarik tubuhku menjauhi dirinya. "Hei, kau menangis?"

Aku mengusap wajahku, kemudian kutatap lagi wajah Hyukkie. "Hyukkie... Aku..." suaraku tercekat. Sungguh... Aku masih takut...

"Kenapa? Kau butuh sesuatu? Katakanlah padaku!" desak Hyukkie sedikit memaksa. Aku merengut tanganku, memantapkan lagi hatiku yang kembali meragu lalu kehembuskan nafasku.

"Aku—menyukaimu, Hyukkie," kataku. Akhirnya kukatakan juga.

"Mwo?" pekik Hyukkie dengan mata yang membelalak.

"Ya... Aku menyukaimu..." ulangku. Hyukkie memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ha—haha," tawanya gugup. "Kau—kau bercanda 'kan, Donghae?"

Baiklah. Cukup. Hatiku hancur. Kalimat itukah yang benar-benar kau lontarkan padaku, Hyukkie? Tidak tahukan seberapa menderitanya aku karena aku begitu tergila-gila padamu? Cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Kusunggingkan senyumanku. "Haha," tawaku pelan. "Tentu aku bercanda."

Hyukkie masih menatapku. Tuhan, tolong beri aku kekuatan untuk menahan air mataku ini semenit saja. Biarkan aku pergi darinya sebelum aku menangis.

"Ya ampun, kupikir kau kenapa?" kekehnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Ya, mana mungkin?" kataku. "Aku hanya bercanda..."

Tuhan! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Sungguh tidak kuat lagi! Hati ini sudah begitu terkoyak. Hati ini sudah begitu hancur. Air mata sudah tertampung di pelupuk mata. Kulangkahkan kakiku melewati tubuhnya, kubuka kasar pintu kamarku dan kularikan diriku keluar dari dorm. Kesuatu tempat agar aku bisa menangis... sendiri..  
>.<p>

.  
><strong>(Author POV)<strong>

****Leeteuk, Heeechul, Yesung dan Wookie yang sedang berada diruang tengah kaget saat melihat Donghae pergi dengan terburu-buru tanpa penyamaran sedikitpun. Tak satupun dari yang menyadari airmata yang telah membasahi wajah pemuda itu. Mereka hanya menatap kepergian Donghae dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Leeteuk membuka suara ditengah keheningan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Molla hyung" jawab ketiganya serempak sambil mengangkat bahu kecuali Yesung yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu dikamar Donghae, Eunhyuk masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia terlalu kaget karena Donghae meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Lain halnya dengan Kibum. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi karena keasyikan bermain game di PSP Eunhyuk sambil mendengarkan musik sampai akhirnya ponselnya berbunyi.

"Yoboseyo" jawabnya.

Terdengar suara isak tangis orang disebarang sana. "Kibum-ah..." panggil orang itu.

"Donghae hyung?" Kibum langsung membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ia kaget Donghae menelponnya sambil menangis.  
>.<p>

.  
><strong>(Donghae POV)<strong>

****Aku menghentikan langkahku melihat sekeliling untuk mengetahui dimana aku berada sekarang. Taman. Ternyata aku pergi kesini. Kurasa tempat ini tak terlalu buruk untuk menumpahkan segalanya.

Aku duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disana. Bodoh sekali aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Seharusnya aku sadar Hyukkie tidak akan pernah menerima bahkan membalas perasaanku. Aku benar-benar hancur sekarang. Aku tidak tahu perasaa ini bisa sangat menyiksaku seperti ini.

Airmataku tak bisa berhenti. Mungkin ini hal kedua yang membuatku sangat terpuruk setelah Appa pergi untuk selamanya.

Aku mengambil ponsel dari kantong celanaku. Mungkin Kibum bisa membuatku lebih baik. Entahlah aku hanya bisa berharap padanya.

"Yoboseyo" jawabnya diseberang sana.

Aku mencoba menghantikan tangisku namun tidak bisa. "Kibum-ah" panggilku.

"Donghae hyung?" kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaanya. Rasa sesak di dadaku sama sekali tidak berkurang. Aku terisak dalam tangisku.

"Hyung? Kau menangis?"

"A... Aniyo" tukasku.

"Hyung, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku" ujarnya tegas. "hyung, kenapa menangis?" tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam. Dadaku semakin sesak, airmataku turun lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya tanpa bisa kutahan. Kenapa? Kenapa aku menjadi lemah seperti ini? Kenapa kau bisa membuatku begitu tersiksa Hyukkie?

"Hyu... Hyukkie..." Aku tidak bisa menyelasaikan kata-kataku.

"Donghae hyung? Kenapa? Kau dimana sekarang?" tanyanya cemas. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru.

"Aku... di... taman..." jawabku disela isak tangisku.

"Tunggu aku disana dan jangan berbuat macam-macam!" ujarnya lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Aku tersenyum. Cepatlah kesini Kibum-ah. Aku benar-benar butuh kau saat ini.

.  
><strong>(Eunhyuk POV)<strong>

****Kenapa? Kenapa dia pergi begitu saja? Kau kenapa Donghae? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan? kau tidak mungkin serius dengan kata-katamu tadikan? Entah kenapa senyumannya tadi itu membuat dadaku terasa sesak.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tengah. Aku bisa melihat Eeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Yesung hyung dan Wookie disana. Mereka menatapku dengan heran.  
>"Waeyo?" tanyaku bingung.<p>

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau kenapa?" tanya Eeteuk hyung.

"Aku?" tanyaku bingung. Apa ada yang aneh denganku?

"Ne, kau kelihatan sedang bingung" jelas heechul hyung diikuti dengan anggukan oleh yang lain.

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku memang bingung hyung. Bingung kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu" jawabku.

Kali ini giliran Yesung hyung yang menghela nafasnya. "Maksud kami, wajahmu bingung seperti orang yang kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya" jelasnya.

Kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga? Apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Donghae hyung? Kenapa? Kau dimana sekarang?" tiba-tiba suara Kibum mengalihkan perhatianku. Kibum berjalan dengan terburu-buru seperti dikejar sesuatu. "Tunggu aku disana dan jangan macam-macam!" ujarnya lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Kau mau kemana Kibum-ah?" tanya Heechul.

Kibum menoleh kearah kami. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia melihatku lebih lama dengan pandangan 'apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?'

"Aku keluar sebentar" ujarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Heechul hyung lalu pergi.  
>Aku menatap pintu yang telah tertutup. Tadi dia menyebut nama Donghae, apa yang terjadi? Donghae kenapa? Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat cemas dan langsung menyusul Kibum tanpa mempedulikan Yesung hyung dan Wookie yang memanggilku.<p>

Aku menatap dua orang yang berada tidak jauh dariku. Kibum dan Donghae. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Yang aku lihat hanyalah Donghae yang sedang menangis dipelukan Kibum. Entah kenapa rasa sakit dan sesak kembali menjalar ditubuhku. Mataku tiba-tiba saja terasa panas. Kenapa ini? kenapa aku menangis?

Aku sungguh tidak kuat melihat hal ini. Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini. Ya benar. Itu adalah keputusan terbaik.

"Kenapa menangis hyung?" tanya Wookie yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakangku bersama Yesung hyung.

Cepat-cepat aku mengusap mataku. "A.. Aniyo... Aku sama sekali tidak menangis" tukasku sambil tersenyum lalu pergi dari sana. Bagaimanapun aku mengatakan tidak pada mereka aku yakin mereka tidak akan percaya karena airmata ini justru mengalir lebih deras.

.  
><strong>(Author POV)<strong>

****Ryeowook dan Yesung akhirnya menyusul Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja pergi menyusul Kibum. Sesampainya ditaman mereka kaget. Eunhyuk hanya terdiam memandangi Kibum dan Donghae yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Ryeowook memandang Eunhyuk yang membelakanginya. Ia bisa melihat Pundak Eunhyuk yang bergetar dan disaat sang dance machine itu membalikkan badannya. Yesung dan Ryeowook bisa melihat airmata yang membasahi wajah pemuda manis itu.

"Kenapa menangis hyung?" tanya Ryeowook kaget.

Eunhyuk langsung mengusap matanya. "A... Aniyo... Aku sama sekali tidak menangis" tukasnya sambil tersenyum lalu pergi entah kemana.

"Tidak menangis apanya? Dia bahkan mengeluarkan air mata sebayak itu" komentar Yesung.

Ryeowook hanya diam saja dan tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

Ditempat lain. Donghae yang merasa sedikit lebih tenang melepaskan pelukannya. Secara tidak sengaja ia melihat Eunhyuk yang pergi dengan langkah yang sangat cepat dan sangat mudah ditebak bahwa dia sedang menangis.

"Hyukkie?" ujar Donghae tak percaya.

Kibum kaget mendengar nama Eunhyuk. "Kenapa hyung?" tanyanya.

"Hyukkie ke sini..." jawab Donghae masih tak percaya sambil menunjuk kearah Eunhyuk yang telah menjauh.

Kibum menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Donghae kemudian tersenyum. "Hyung, tunggulah disini. Aku akan menyusul Hyukkie hyung" ujarnya lalu mengejar Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie hyung!" panggil Kibum. Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya namun ia sama sekali tidak menatap Kibum yang kini ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" tanyanya.

"Pergi kau! Aku sedang tidak mau diganggu" ujar Eunhyuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

Kibum memaksa Eunhyuk untuk menatapnya. Ia memutar tubuh Eunhyuk yang hampir sama dengannya. Ia kaget saat melihat Eunhyuk menangis dengan kekesalan yang sangat terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"hyung..."

.  
><strong>(Eunhyuk POV)<strong>

****Kenapa? Kenapa dia menyusulku kesini? Kenapa kau menyusulku ke sini Kibum-ah? Kau.. kau sudah mengambil jiwaku. Aku benci kau!

Ah... Apa yang baru saja aku... aku tidak mungkin...

"Hyung..." panggilnya.

"Pergi kau! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! Kau..." Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Ini terlalu meyakitkan. Saat aku menyadari perasaanku semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau marah padaku?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau... KARENA KAU SUDAH MENGAMBIL JIWAKU!" teriakku. Tak kusangka kata-kata itu benar-benar akan keluar dari mulutku.

Kulihat ia tersenyum. Senyum penuh arti.

"kau tahu hyung... Donghae hyung itu serius dengan kata-katanya" ujarnya.

Bagaikan tersambar petir. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Donghae benar-benar serius dengan kata-katanya. Pikiranku baru saja terbuka. Kini aku mengerti kenapa tadi dia pergi meniggalkanku begitu saja. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung berlari kearah taman. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya.

"Donghae-ah!" panggilku begitu aku melihatnya ditaman.

.  
><strong>(Author POV)<strong>

****Eunhyuk menarik kasar tangan Donghae dan memeluknya erat. Donghae tertegun.

"Hyukkie..." bisiknya lirih. Eunhyuk membenamkan wajahnya penuh sesal di pundak Donghae.

"Mianhae..." bisiknya dgn suara bergetar. "Cheongmal mianhae..."

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau benar-benar merasakan hal itu" ujar Eunhyuk. Donghae mengerjap.

"Hyukkie, kau tidak perlu..."

"NADO!" sela Eunhyuk keras. Donghae terperangah dalam pelukannya. "nado nega saranghae."

Terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian Donghae mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan Eunhyuk sama eratnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Hyuk-ah" bisiknya ditengah isaknya. "Gomawo."

Kibum yang menyaksikan mereka hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Orang bodoh dan orang aneh" desahnya. "Couple yang unik"

Kibum berbalik. meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang masih berbagi kasih.

"Berbahagialah, EunHae"

**The End**

Selesai~~~~ Akhirnya selesai juga~~~ Makasih buat yang udah baca ^^

**Balasan Review :**

**Matsura Akimoto : **Agak angsty? Benarkah? Aku gak nyangka lho… soalnya aku suka gagal buat bikin yang begitu meskipun suka banget #plak

Ini udah di lanjut lagi kok ^^

**Inchangel : **iya, udah tamat ^^

**Tzera : **gwenchanayo ^^ Kayaknya gak ada deh. Males bikin #plak *Author pemalas*

**No Name : **gomawo ^^ ini udah lanjut lagi ^^

Akhir kata,

**Gomawo and Review Pleaseeeee (_ _)**


End file.
